Many events, such as sporting events, are broadcast live and aim to provide viewers with a real-time or live view of the event. However, fast-moving objects can present challenges to quickly capturing accurate views of a live event due to disoriented footage that can require manipulation in order to produce properly oriented video output streams. In particular, capturing a live sporting event, such as a football game, may present challenges to quickly processing data streams of the live event due to the rotational velocity and spiral movement of the ball. As such, a time delay can result from an attempt to manipulate footage to create video output streams that can provide useful views of the event.